


Noisy Neighbors

by SassyUnicorn7



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Shipps!, Humor, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/pseuds/SassyUnicorn7
Summary: The "We have apartments next to each other and sometimes you're blasting sh*tty music but other times you're jerking off and that's even louder than the music please quiet down" AU that nobody wanted.  Enjoy! :D





	Noisy Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperoftrashyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts).



> It's my friend, ShipperOfTrashyShips birthday, so I have gifted her smut for a prompt she thought would be fun for Yang and Mercury.
> 
> I'm not the best at smut, but... I mean... It's smut, so, who cares?
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIPPS!!!! Enjoy my filth <3
> 
> Side Note: Yang and Mercury don’t have prosthetics in this. This ain’t that kind of fanfic!

Yang wished leasing agents were more honest. If the conniving man who originally showed her the complex had told her things like how early the landscaping team started up their machines every Monday through Friday or how long it took to get a maintenance request processed, Yang would’ve gladly looked elsewhere for an apartment. But being an aspiring actress in a city as big and expensive as New York didn’t exactly leave her with too many options. She was just a small town girl trying to make it in a lonely world, thus she gullibly fell for the first place she could afford and regretted it every day since.

The biggest drawback had to be the paper-thin walls. Yang’s home back in Australia didn’t have the thickest walls either, but what made her New York abode so much more torturous was her obscenely obnoxious neighbor. She’d never met the guy, but she’d _heard_ him almost every single night since she’d moved in. The awful music was one thing, but the _other_ noises were on another level entirely.

Yang had made countless complaints about it, but he apparently didn’t receive them or didn’t care because the noise continued to persist. It seemed to get louder after every complaint she sent, too…

This went on for a little over a month before Yang finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

It was a Wednesday. Yang had spent the entire day doing cattle call auditions, and her feet were literally dragging as she trudged over the threshold into the shitty 450 square feet she reluctantly called her home away from home.

Her keys hit her kitchen counter with a jangle, her butt hit the seat of her computer chair with a plop, and her head hit the wood of her desk with a thud. She thought she might pass out like that until her ears detected something happening on the other side of the wall.

Yang’s eyes immediately snapped open. “Damn him!” she growled, smacking her palms on top of the desk to help pry herself up from the soft cushion of her chair.

The asshole was jerking himself off _again._ How did she know he was alone? His hypothetical _partners_ were always as silent as he was annoyingly noisy. And, by god, was he the annoyingly nosiest!

She had every right to go pounding on his door and give him a proper piece of her mind.

Or…

She could be a little more creative.

Yang was reaching for her rusty doorknob when she paused mid-stride.

 _Two can play at this game…_ she thought with a sly smile.

Keeping that sinister curve to her lips, Yang spun on her heel and headed for her underwear drawer.

“I remember unpacking it…” Yang muttered to herself as she sifted through her colorful collection of panties. “Aha! Here it is!”

Grabbing hold of its cord, she pulled the small, egg-shaped device from its secret compartment and turned it on to see how low the batteries were. The little egg excitedly buzzed to life, tickling the palm of her hand with its vibrations.

“It’s just right,” Yang said, clicking the battery pack off with a satisfied snap.

If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

Yang quickly retrieved a box of matches she kept in her kitchen’s junk drawer and raced around her apartment, lighting every scented candle she owned. The only thing the ambiance needed now was music to match.

Her neighbor had chosen not to beat himself off with a soundtrack that particular evening, which would make her song selection all the more audible. She leaned over her computer and skimmed through her playlists, urgently searching for the perfect tune.

 _Time of the Season_ by The Zombies stood out to her like a sore thumb and she clicked it without a second thought. The instant it started playing, she knew she made the right choice. Her neighbor paused long enough to let her know he’d noticed, and that was exactly the reaction she’d been going for.

 _This is just the beginning,_ she mused with that same devilish smile as before. Vibrator in hand and mood music blaring on full blast, Yang pulled off her shorts, crawled on top of her mattress, and made herself comfortable.

Her neighbor’s grunts and groans were hard to compete with, but not impossible. Yang was an actress, after all, so she faked the first few squeals well enough. Once she actually got worked up, though, her wails were near ear-piercing. She wasn’t used to being so vocal in bed, but it was sort of turning her on.

Not one to be outdone, her neighbor met her scream for scream and upped her by pounding on the wall.

Yang sat up on the mattress and pressed her back to the shoddy sheetrock behind her, keeping the vibrator lightly pressed to her clit—its intensity almost too much to take at once, especially in her new position. She loved being on top.

She reached under her shirt and cupped her breast as she rhythmically smacked her upper back against the wall. Her grunts and moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure now. Seeing as how she was smacking the paper-thin wall with the force of bulldozer, it wasn’t hard to understand why. There would definitely be bruises tomorrow, but she didn’t care. This was totally worth it. She was one-upping her asshole of a neighbor and doing a damn good job of it! She was doing so well, in fact, that she almost didn't notice when her neighbor ceased all noise-making completely.

“Did he even orgasm?” she asked, her back sliding down the wall as she suddenly lost momentum. It wasn’t as much fun if they weren’t competing.

With a bit of pout, she slid back down to her pillows and adjusted herself so she could finish in a more comfortable position. Her neighbor might have been all right with having a case of blue balls, but Yang sure as hell wasn’t.

Before she could get too comfy, though, there was a forceful bang on her door that was much too booming to be ignored.

“Oh, shit!” Yang yelped, her thumb instinctively clicking her vibrator off. “I forgot about my _other_ neighbors!”

Yang had been amicable enough for the past month, but just because she didn’t go banging on peoples’ doors in the middle of the night to silence their shenanigans didn’t mean other tenants were opposed to the idea.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Yang mumbled as she chucked her vibrator across the room and scrambled to find her shorts.

The banging got louder and more incessant and Yang’s face got hotter and more embarrassed. She smoothed her long, blond hair down with a few swift swipes of her fingers, took a deep breath to calm herself, and unlatched the door.

Tall, dark, and handsome was not what she was expecting to see, but a guy dressed in nothing but a pair of black slacks stood with his forearm resting against the doorframe, the definition of pure sexiness incarnate. Maybe it was the after effects of the vibrator, but the mystery man’s silver hair fell in front of his eyes in just the right way to send a jolt through her lady parts. Not only that, but his jawline looked sharp enough to cut through metal. Everything from his face to his stance seemed so cool and collected Yang would’ve never guessed he’d been the one trying to break down her door with his fist mere moments before.

“I-is there a problem?” Yang stuttered, channeling her best innocent school girl persona. If she couldn’t act her way out of this, she might as well pack up and move back to Australia.

“I’d say so,” he said, and by god, if his voice wasn’t as sexy as the rest of him. “Why the hell are we getting off on our own when we could be fucking each other?”

If Yang ever needed to look stunned for a future audition, she would commit this moment to memory. She felt her eyes go wide and her mouth drop when she put two and two together.

“Oh my god,” Yang breathed out, both out of relief and ironic laughter. “I didn’t realize you were _that_ neighbor. I thought you might’ve been…” she trailed off and studied the man still occupying her doorway, “…someone worth caring about,” she finished.

The man shrugged the dig off and let a cocky smirk grace his lips. “I’m not looking for a relationship,” he told her.

“That’s not what I meant,” Yang said flatly. “You’ve been nothing but a dick since I moved in. If it wasn’t the music, it was the masturbation. I tried going about this the politically correct way, but it seems my complaints fell upon deaf ears.”

“Those were from you?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and bouncing on his heels. “I was wondering how I could return them. I underlined typos and circled grammatical errors. Your average grade was a B minus.”

Yang narrowed her eyes. “You graded my noise complaints?”

The man smiled. “I couldn’t read them otherwise.”

“What difference does it make if you read them or not since you didn’t adhere to them at all?!” Yang shouted. If her other neighbors were going to file complaints about her anyway, she might as well give them something to complain about. And since she apparently wouldn’t get evicted no matter how many complaints she got, it really didn’t matter to begin with.

“Adhere… That’s a pretty impressive word for you,” the man said, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “Can you spell it?”

“G-e-t t-h-e f-u-c-k o-u-t,” Yang spelled through gritted teeth.

The man let his head drop with the weight of his sigh. “You realize I’m just going to go right back to doing what I was doing just as loud if not louder, and you’ll most likely do the same. So why not just finish together? It’ll be more enjoyable for the both of us.”

“What makes you think I’d enjoy fucking you?” Yang snapped, but even she almost laughed at what a stupid question that was. Her eyes had roved over his shirtless self too many times to have gone unnoticed by now. And if this asshole was as perceptive as he was grammatical, Yang was in trouble.

Arms still folded, he decided to answer her by taking a few steps into her apartment, letting the door close behind him. “Why tell you why I think you’d enjoy fucking me,” he said, standing so close Yang could practically feel the heat radiating off of his bare skin, “when I can show you why?”

As much as Yang hated to admit it, the man had a very valid point. Yang was so wet she could feel it soaking into the fabric of her shorts. She needed to get off, and she needed it badly. The guy may have been a total douchebag, but he was a damn fine one. Plus, if Yang had to be completely honest with herself, this wouldn’t be the first douchebag she slept with. It probably wouldn’t be the last, either. Actresses tended to fall for assholes a lot harder than most other people. Stereotypical, but true.

The man put his lips within range, but didn't kiss her. He wanted Yang to come to him, though he probably didn’t anticipate how fervent she would be when she did it. She dug all ten of her fingernails into his cheek and neck and crashed her mouth to his with so much force their front teeth clinked together upon impact. Their tongues found their way to each other easily enough, just as his hands found their way to the small of her back and the curve of her ass.

The way his calloused fingers searched her was pure electrifying. Every inch he traced left a burning sensation that simmered into a cluster of tingles before evaporating . It was so intoxicating, Yang wished he could just touch all of her at once.

Yang dragged her hands from his face and smoothed them over his chest and shoulders, amazed by how in-shape this guy was.

“You work out?” Yang asked, smiling against his mouth.

He smiled right back. “I’m surprised you don’t hear me when I do,” he said before claiming her lips with his own again.

She actually had a sassy comeback for that, but he’d chosen that precise moment to slide his hand into her shorts and restimulate her. Yang gasped, freeing his mouth and permitting him to trail featherlight kisses down her neck as his fingers rubbed harder. Yang whined with the enhanced pressure, which made the man snicker.

“I _know_ you can be louder than that,” he said, voice low and provocative. He hitched a finger inside of her and elicited a sharp yelp that proved his point.

Yang lolled her head, but kept her gaze locked with his. “You want me to be louder?” she asked, her voice breathy. “Make me.”

The challenge sparked a light in the man’s gunmetal gray eyes that in turn sparked something deep within her. He stretched another finger inside of her and positioned his thumb against her clit, much more forceful than before. Her mouth contorted with the moan that produced and her arms clung to him for stability, but once she regained her balance she reached her hand down to his pants and rubbed his crotch through his slacks.

Of course he was already rock hard, but the groan she got from him was more of a turn on than anything else he’d done to her. “You’re so _noisy,”_ she laughed, cupping him just as hard as he was touching her. “Why?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t think it’s hot as hell. I could literally feel you twitch,” he said between pants.

Guilty as charged, though Yang didn’t protest. She unbuttoned his slacks and slid them down and off, sliding out of his grasp in the process. Instead of rising back up to meet him, she got down on her knees and wet her lips. Knowing what was coming, the man raked his fingers through the top of Yang’s hair, tightening his hold when Yang took him in her mouth.

“Fuck,” he grunted, though it was nowhere near the highest setting on his volume control. Yang was just going to have to do better.

She maneuvered her tongue up and down his shaft, bobbing her head back and forth and taking him as deep as her throat would permit. She made sure to tease his head with a few circular flicks of her tongue for good measure, and those were the flicks that made all the difference. The man was cursing like a sailor in no time at all, and everyone two rooms above, below, and beside them knew it.

Yang didn’t want their fun to end too soon, so she stopped while she was ahead, wiping the slobber from her mouth on the side of her hand. The man took that same hand and pulled her to her feet, crushing his lips to hers so hard and fast it sent her stumbling backwards. He kept her backwards momentum going and led her to her bed, deepening their kiss as he laid her down.

“Get ready to scream,” he warned with that scary spark in his eye. Yang squirmed in anticipation as he kissed his way from her lips to her hips. He slid her shorts off without even unbuttoning, discarding them with a casual toss before brinigng his hands to her thighs. He massaged the top of her legs from front to back, giving her ass a good squeeze before lowering his mouth to her clit. If he could do more than smirk and sass with that mouth of his, Yang would find out soon enough.

“Uhnn,” Yang whimpered. The warmth of his breath on the warmth of her felt so good. Whoever this guy was, he knew what he was doing. He had her moaning just as loud as she had been during their earlier competition, clutching the sheets with desperate fingers as she tried to control her hips from bucking into his face. “Don’t stop,” she begged, and with a snicker that tickled to no end, he willingly obliged.

Yang had been close to climaxing before their little intermission, so it didn’t take much to pull her over the edge, and once she finally came barreling over that glorious precipice, she cried out with such uncontrollable passion and projection she could’ve rivaled any number of Whitney Houston high notes.

She stayed wrapped up in her cloud of bliss until the feel of the man positioning himself against her entrance brought her back down to earth. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he roughly shoved himself inside of her. Yang winced as her breath hitched in her throat, but one tilt of her hips let him know she wanted him to keep going. He dropped himself to his elbows and began building up his rhythm, the new angle serving to rub up against her very tender clit. Holy shit, was he going to try and make her orgasm again?

His mouth was too far away to thank him for even entertaining the idea, so she settled for his nipple, taking the nub of flesh in her mouth and giving it the same treatment she'd showed a more prominent part of his anatomy.

Oh, he liked that.

He latched on to the two pillows by his arms and held them underneath Yang’s head, keeping her in place up against his chest as he continued to thrust and she continued to lick. To even things out, Yang brought her hand up to his opposite nipple and pinched it between her fingers. The man groaned with such fierce intensity, Yang thought he might accidentally set off someone’s car alarm outside.

Yang was getting close to another climax, but the noisy neighbor beat her to it, letting his hips press up against hers as he sunk himself as deep as he could possibly go. After riding out his final thrust, he collapsed on top of her. He was hot, sweaty, and spent, and she was totally okay with it. She ran her fingertips through his silver hair while he rested between her cleavage. He hadn’t even thought to take off her shirt. He must’ve been an ass-man.

As intimate as the fleeting moments after sex could be, Yang sure knew how to ruin them.

“I have to pee,” she told him, making the man snort with laughter before sliding off and out of her. She scampered off to her bathroom and back in what felt like the fastest pee ever, but it was still long enough for her neighbor to grab his pants and leave.

Yang frowned, cursing her bladder for its horrible timing. As she went over to her front door to lock it, she noticed a note wedged in the side crevice. She snatched the piece of paper, nearly ripping it in the process of unfolding it.

  


_Not bad for a B minus kind of girl. Let me know if you ever wanna try again. I’ll keep my ears and door open._

_~Mercury_

“Mercury, huh?” Yang thought aloud as she ran her thumb over the seven-letter name. “Who keeps their door open in New York City?”

Yang laughed and shook her head, walking towards her bed, ready to call it a night—one hell of a night, if she was being specific. Then, a better idea occurred to her.

If there was one thing she’d learned about Mercury in the past month, it was that he could get off multiple times a night, and the more he did it the longer he could go.

She threw her bathrobe on before grabbing her keys off her kitchen counter and slipping out her front door. Mercury had a lot of making up to do for all the grievances he’d caused her, so he might as well start ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
